


For All We Have Lost.

by Interesting_yeah



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files Revival - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Gen, The X-Files References, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interesting_yeah/pseuds/Interesting_yeah
Summary: Set pre-revival. Mulder cheats on Scully.





	For All We Have Lost.

It's been Six weeks and four days since I moved my things out of the unremarkable house, and three days since I last heard anything from Mulder. This isn't a breakup or a parting of ways. It was just a timeout. A little breathing space that both of us needed. I've moved back to the city and Mulder decided to stay in our home. Although, I thought it would be better if he had a change of scenery and move into an apartment too, somewhere a little more populated. It was no good for him sitting in the house, isolated from the rest of the world, only choosing to communicate with internet geeks spiraling and obsessed with the end of the world. 

I try to get over to the house once a week, to make sure he has groceries and is eating. We speak every few days over the phone and text every day. This has been the longest time not hearing from him since I left. I am concerned. Well, concerned enough to bring Skinner with me to check up on him. 

We pull into the driveway. His car is parked in his usual spot over by the tree, but there's another car pulled up alongside him. A little red one. I can feel Skinner's eyes on me and I tell him I'm not sure whose vehicle it is. That it's not one I'm familiar with, anyway.

His eyes fix on the car and he nods his head towards the house. "Do you carry a weapon these days?" he asks, reaching to his belt while his eyes are fixed on mine.

"No," I shake my head gently. My eyes wander to where his hand is fumbling.

He nods and his gaze returns to the house. He pulls his weapon from behind his jacket. "Then let me lead the way, dana. Okay?"

My eyes move from the gun and back to the red car. My stomach fills with nervous butterflies at the sight of it. "Okay," I agree. It appears I'm not the only one with a feeling that something is off. 

Skinner exits the car and I follow closely behind, but let him lead the way. 

We enter the house and loud music is playing, Coldplay if I'm not mistaken. I follow skinner through the door and walk steadily through the lounge. I look around and spot beer bottles, a lot of beers bottles, they are discarded on and around the coffee table. The air is stale and musty and as I'm thinking about the stench of the room I hear a thundering crack that makes me jump. Skinner moves quickly to investigate the source of the noise and I'm quickly behind him, panicking.

I need to see.

I stagger back on a loss on a few dozen beats of my heart. What the hell is going on? I lose all feeling as I stare at the hideousness before me. Then I fight the incredible strength of Skinner who is trying to haul me away from the room. I don't know how, adrenalin perhaps, but I break free and fall to my knees through the doorway that leads to Mulder office as an unknown woman raises an evil-looking whip that she is holding and brings it thrashing down on Mulders back. My stomach jumps into my throat, and I feel Skinner's palm wrap around the top of my arm.

"Dana, you need to get up," his voice is the softest I've ever heard it. "You cant see this." 

I shrug him off, trying to piece together the scene unfolding before me. It's hard, even though time has slowed and every detail is perfectly clear to me, Mulder is naked kneeling on the floor, his head dropped limply, He hasn't even looked up. The woman is just as oblivious to us even being there. She is wearing only high-thigh leather boots, looking as disgusting as the disgusting leather whip in her hand.

I cant move. I'm completely rooted to the spot. My knees are shaking, my heart beating so fast it might escape my chest and I cant open my mouth. Whats happening?

The whip is raising again. I want to scream, tell her to stop, but my mouth is dry and not responding to my brains commands. 

She brings it crashing down on Mulder's bare flesh again, and he arches his back, throwing his head back, but he doesn't make a sound. 

The loud scream echoing the room is me. 

Mulder's head snaps up as my cry seeps into his ears. I'm struggling against Skinner again, who has regained his hold on me and has pulled me to my feet. "Get off me!" I fight harder, twisting my body in his grip, clawing, hitting him.

"What the fuck!" I watch the woman back away, lifting a skimpy garment from the floor trying to cover what modesty she has left. 

"Scully!" Mulder's voice still me. It's weak and broken as his head turns in my direction.

A desperate cry escapes my mouth as our eyes meet and all I find are empty, glazed holes. He isn't completely with-it. He looks drugged and hollow. He makes an attempt to stand but staggers forward slightly in complete disorientation. I want to go to him, help him, take care of the welts on his back but I'm frozen unable to move. Then my eyes fall on the Two used condoms laying on the floor and my stomach starts to heave. No, not that! Somebody, please wake me from this nightmare. My legs give out again at Skinners feet.

The woman has backed herself into a corner of the room and is mumbling things that I cant make any sense of. 

"Scully!" Mulder makes it to standing position, but he is no-where near stable. He shakes his head as if trying to regain his focus, his confused face becoming stricken as he registers my presence. "Jesus, no!" Fear floods his features. Even his voice is unstable. "Scu- Scully, baby. Wh- what are you doing here?" He walks forward and drops to his knees in front of me, grabbing at my face and searching for my eyes.

He is a complete blur through tears. I can't speak. I'm just shaking my head trying to rid my brain of what I've just witnessed and what I know has happened before I arrived here. How could he, In our home? I throw my arms out trying to bat him away from me and scramble to my feet.

"Scully, please!" he pleads, as I push him grabbing hands from me. It's time for me to leave. 

I turn and knocking Skinner out of the way, and run in blind shock through the door and emerge in the lounge. I slap my hand over my mouth as I feel the bile rising in my throat. Oh God, I'm going to throw up. I fall through the toilet door slamming it behind me, and just make it to my knees over the porcelain bowl before I proceed to spill the contents of my stomach on loud, painful retches, my face is wet with tears and sweat. I'm in the lowest level of hell. I'm completely devastated. 

He bangs on the door behind me, and I sink to my bum on the floor as I feel another round of heaves coming on. "Scully, Open the door. Let me explain."

I cant answer him through my persistent retching, even if I wanted to. What the hell am I supposed to say? I don't know what there is to explain. I've just caught him cheating and watched him accept a thrashing from some blonde hooker - at least she looked like a hooker. My imagination doesn't stretch to this kind of callousness. I throw up again and fumble for some toilet paper to wipe my mouth as the door continues to bang behind me. 

"Please, Scully!"

My tears spill and lips tremble at the sound of him begging. but I know I can't possibly look in the eyes of the man I love, knowing he has done this. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same again. 

"How did she get in?!" his tone is fierce and punches the door, Skinner voices is speaking now but I can't make out his words. My heart has never felt this heavy, yet so empty at the same time. I know this is the end. There's no going back from this, this brings on a fresh wave of sobs from my trembling lips and I lower my head to my knees and cry. I cry for all that is lost.


End file.
